


Purple Sense

by Kda_fanboy10



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demons, F/F, Hunters, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kda_fanboy10/pseuds/Kda_fanboy10
Summary: Sivir, a merciless mercenary with a cold heart, sets off on a mission to a village where she will have to kill monsters and solve an important case.Everything is fine until she meets a half-human creature that makes her change  that "mercenary that doesn't need anyone" behavior.She will now have to deal with new feelings that she never before felt before but more importantly, will she be able to trust the Void's daughter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfic (of many that are about to come) with this ship.  
> So this is the first chapter of 4/5 of my fanfic.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my primary language.  
> Hope you like it!  
> (ps: Thank you Ichiro for making such gorgeous fanarts of this ship <3)

The sun burned on a typical afternoon in Shurima, a mercenary was sitting meditating near the only surviving river in that land. The sound of the water relaxed her body and her mind helping her meditation. After a few hours, she was interrupted by a few steps approaching her, she immediately got up and picked up her weapon.

"Young lady," the old lady said, raising her arms, showing that she didn’t had any weapons "I come in peace.”

The mercenary putted down her mighty Setaka and sat down again. "Thank you for believing in me," said the old woman, approaching the youngest. "If I am not mistaken, you are Sivir, the famous mercenary that everyone is talking about, am I wrong, young lady?"

Sivir smirked:

"No," she said. "It's me, what brings you to me?"

"Well, I have a special request for you."

Sivir cast a quizzical glance at the old woman, trying to figure out what special request she would be talking about. The old woman removed a bag of considerable size from her bag and threw it to Sivir, who picked it up with both hands and when she opened it was full of gold coins.

” The place where I come from has been constantly attacked by a creature in the night for a few months now, whenever this creature appears it is surrounded by monsters and they steal our food, kidnap our daughters and children and I really need someone able to end this madness and I think you might be the right person."

The mercenary looked at the sack in front of her, and looked at the old woman, although she knew nothing about monsters and creatures, she spent all her life exploring about ancient beings and mythologies, a new challenge for her is always welcome. "All right," she said, "I need to know every detail you can give me about this creature and these monsters. I need to know where the village is, and if, by any chance, you’re hiding anything there that would attract this creature.”

The old woman smiled with happiness, confident that Sivir would be the person to handle this case:

"None of us have ever seen the creature up close and whoever sees it never comes back, but rumors say it is a human-looking creature, surrounded in a great purple aura, with huge fangs, fast as thunder and has the ability to stay invisible. Kai'sa is her name and her whole body is purplish as her aura and they say that no one can get close to her or they might turn purple like her too. The monsters always appear just before the sun goes down and she always appears afterwards. My village is a few kilometers east, it is always straight ahead, it is the only village that is in that direction.”

The brunette listened carefully to what the old lady said to her and she was a little excited to see who this purple creature was.

"Don’t worry, I'll take care of it," she said. "I'll gather my things and get ready to leave at dusk.”

The old woman smiled.

"Thank you, young lady, please save my village" she said before turning and walking toward the wagon that brought her.

As the sun began to set, Sivir stretched out her body and rose up. She took her bag that had water and some food left over from the trip, her weapon and began to walk towards the village.

A few hours passed, according to the position of the moon it would be dawn when Sivir began to arrive. It was a large village, she would have to stay somewhere and wanted to buy some extra food and water so that when this mission ended, she would go on another mission.

She was taking her first steps in the village and already saw some broken houses, the attack should not have ended long ago.

A lot of posters of missing people were posted everywhere, families desperate to have their children or family back ...

It was a horrible sight. She walked into an inn and asked for a room with food and all-inclusive for a week, and after the payment, the gentleman who was attending her called a woman to take her to her room.

Sivir stared at the woman and she felt surprised, the woman was wearing a cloak to cover her entire body and a huge hood that covered her face, but even so she followed the woman.

She led her there without saying a single word and pointed to the door of what would be Sivir's room, the brunette could see her hand and wrist and was covered with purple skin, she raised her head to face Sivir and the mercenary couldn’t help feeling surprised.

She was about her height, she realized that she had long black hair, but what Sivir did not expect was the vivid purple color of the eyes of the woman in front of her and the marks that she had on her face, it looked like tattoos, but it wasn’t. A thousand and one things went through her head at that moment, maybe it was a disease? A victim of those monsters? Maybe that's why she didn’t speak ...

The woman looked away and bowed her head, not showing any kind of feeling or reaction, bowed briefly in respect, and left. Sivir stood in the same spot for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened. She ended up entering the room, placed her things in a corner and jumped onto the bed where her aching body relaxed after the long walk. Didn’t take long before she fell asleep.

 

\----

 

The next day, Sivir woke up quite late as would be expected, it would not be long until the moon starts to show up.

She got up from the bed, putted on her armor, grabbed her Setaka and dressed a cloak so she could walk without being recogngized.

As she walked, she realized that people were already in a big rush to go home to hide from what was coming. She continued to walk and decided to sit at a fountain in the middle of the village, waiting for something to happen.

Some time passed, and when the sun finally began to set, some screams began to be heard. Sivir immediately picked up her weapon and started running towards the screams, she could see in the distance some purple creatures entering the village, there were only two, but they were of considerable size.

These creatures were preparing to attack two people who were near them, but the mercenary threw the cloak away and called the creatures that began to growl at her, giving those two people a small window of time to escape.

Sivir quickly dodged the creature’s attacks and attacked with her powerful weapon, managing to seriously injure one of them that began to roar quite loudly, while the other began to attack the mercenary. For a while, she was being able to deal with him, but then he disappeared, leaving the brunette confused and he appeared again behind her and hit her on her back making her fly a few meters.

She got up, still a little dizzy from the fall, the attack was much stronger than what she thought it would be, she looked around and noticed that her Setaka was a few steps away. The creature roared to her and she ran towards her weapon, caught it and in a quick, but powerful attack, she launched her Setaka cutting the creature's head in half.

It fell to the ground lifeless, it turned to dust and flew with the wind. The mercenary approached the remaining powder and touched it, trying to figure out what that creature would be, completely lowering the guard to the other creature who she thought it was too weak to attack, however, this creature had already regenerated but when Sivir realized it was too late, she did not have time to turn away, and when she closed her eyes and preparing for the impact, she felt some arms behind her legs and back that took her, she felt like she was flying.

When she opened her eyes to try to figure out what had happened, but she couldn’t see anyone, the person was invisible.

Her savior ran to a house nearby and laid the mercenary on the ground and Sivir saw the person's steps to move away, saw a purple light appear out of nowhere and saw a human-like creature appear with a purple aura at but contrary to what she thought, the creature was fighting the beast and defeated it very quickly before it became invisible again and disappearing into the darkness.

Sivir was amazed, didn’t know what to think, and there was too much to assimilate.

That would probably be Kai'sa, the creature the old woman had told her about, yet she was not the leader of the beasts who attacked them at night, but the one who protected them and Sivir was in debt with her, she didn’t thank her for saving her life.

The brunette walked, picking up her cloak she'd thrown earlier and headed back to the inn. There was something that wasn’t right and Sivir knew that, but gradually she was realizing what was going on. The purple beasts would be creatures of the Void, but only creatures of the Void had the ability to stay invisible, would that make Kai'sa a Void creature?

And if she really is, why would she kill her own?

There were many things that didn’t make sense.

When she arrived at the inn, she went to her room and realized that she had blood on her cloak, and she took it out to see the cut she had in the abdominal area, all those thoughts had distracted her from the pain she was feeling.

She took some of her bandages from her bag and took a towel from the bedroom, stagnated the blood, and pressed the towel to her body with the bandages, which should be enough to let her sleep this night. This time it was harder for her to fall asleep because she was lost on thoughts about what had happened, but eventually she fell asleep.

 

\----

 

A few hours had passed when she woke with a strange light over her, still a little drowsy, Sivir realized that the strange woman who worked there was on her bed near her with both hands on the towel, her hands had a green light.

The mercenary didn’t move, didn’t felt any kind of threat because she could move the body without problems.

When the light fade, the woman in the cloak prepared to leave, but Sivir took her hand:

"Wait ..." she said, still sleepy. "What did you do to me?"

The woman turned her head slightly to Sivir, although she could only see a small part of her face:

"I've cured your wounds." Her voice was very different from what she expected, a voice of a self-assured person, a fearless, confident, somewhat sweet, but daring person at the same time.

"I was fine ..." she moaned.

"You were moaning in pain when I came in here," she explained, "but do not worry, you'll get better." Giving Sivir a warm smile.

She placed her hand on Sivir's head, gave that green light again, and the mercenary heavily fell into sleep.

The next morning, Sivir woke up feeling her body very light, her mind were more relaxed than usual, that night’s memories came to her mind and she was trying to understand if that had really happened or not.

She began to wonder what relationship that woman would have with the Void creatures, was she even attacked by them? Got infected and gained some mystical powers? Or was this woman’s Kai'sa?

Many questions came to her mind, much to be resolved and then Sivir decided that the first step would be to watch the woman with the cloak, to try to understand what had happened to her.

She dressed in more casual clothes, grabbed her Setaka and went down to eat something.

She sat in a chair by the counter and asked the boy to serve her breakfast.

"Thank you." She said when he served her " By the way, that woman who works here who is always wearing a cloak, what happened to her?"

"The truth is no one knows for sure, but they say that she has a rare disease that she caught from being attacked by one of those monsters," he said, wiping a few plates.

“A disease? And why does she wear the cape?”

“Because her body was affected by it and is defective, no one has seen her yet, but they say she might look like a monster or something, so she uses it, so people do not see the monster she is.”

"She doesn't seem to be a monstrous person, she seemed a confident and if she was a bad person she wouldn’t have healed me," thought Sivir eating her breakfast.

“But let me advise you, do not get close to her, she is a very strange person, no one has heard her speaking, the boss gives her work here because he feels sorry for her because no one wants her, besides she only appears here during the night, nobody knows where she goes during the day, "added the young man.

"Hmm ... Strange ..." she groaned thoughtfully. "Thank you for breakfast," she said before leaving.

It was still early, and she decided to go look for a grocery store to buy some food and clothes. Everyone was talking about what happened last night, a new person appeared to save them from those monsters, they hoped that things would improve thanks to her. She decided to investigate the areas around the village a bit, there must have been a nearby Void portal, if she could close it, this madness would end.

She walked a few hours until she decided to sit in the shade of a tree to rest.

"There must be one portal near here for sure ..." She murmured to the wind, looking to the bright sun. She closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze caressing her face and making her long hair dance.

The relaxing aura of nature was penetrating her pores and the sound of blowing wind were music to her ears until footsteps broke the silence.

She immediately got up and looked around, but there was nothing there and she was sure she had heard footsteps. She heard them again and turned toward them:

“Who's there?” She growled.

"Kai'sa, the daughter of the Void” said a demoniac voice.


	2. The creature of the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another chapter!  
> I'm glad to say that I finally ended this fic, it's written in my main language and I'm translating it to english to post it here :)  
> So stay with the second chapter and I really hope you like it!  
> (I'm sorry if it has mistakes, like I said english is not my main language)

“Who's there?” She growled. 

"Kai'sa, the daughter of the Void” said a demoniac voice. 

"Show yourself," Sivir commanded in a lower tone than the last. 

"I cannot do that," said the same voice. "But I'm right here in front of you." Sivir looked down and saw her feet on the floor, held out her hand a little in fear, and felt the creature's body, felt Kai'sa's hands touch hers “ I know who you are Sivir, I've heard the old woman of the village saying that you are the solution to their problems and from what I saw yesterday you can be of great help but you will not be able to solve this problem alone”. 

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Sivir somewhat offended by Kai's doubting her abilities. 

"A portal opened here a few weeks ago and I have not been able to close it yet, but this one is different, and I can’t understand why I can’t close it," she explained. "But one thing is for sure, do not underestimate the creatures of Void, last night they almost killed you, they regenerate quickly and the only way to kill them is by cutting off their heads off” she explained. 

"You're right, I owe you one," Sivir said, swallowing her pride, the truth is that he was live because of Kai'sa “I’d rather work alone, but this time I'll have to ask for your help, you seem to know more about Void than I do so please give me more information”. 

Sivir heard a small laugh from the creature. 

"We are stronger together, okay, I'll give you the information you need," she said, still holding Sivir's hands. "The Void wants to swallow the world and make it a shady place with little life. There is a way to close the portals, usually you can just attack them, but this portal is different”. 

"Okay," Sivir murmured. " Please take me to the portal, so I can check if I can do anything about it." 

"That would be a good idea," agreed Kai'sa. 

"But we need to trust each other, so I need to know who you really are," Sivir interrupted. 

She heard a sigh from the other. 

"All right." She sighed, and suddenly Kai'sa's body was slowly revealed, in fact she was a human-shaped creature, her skin was black and purplish, and her face looked like a mask, from her shoulders came out two things that the brunette couldn’ describe, Sivir had never seen anything like this in her life. 

"Wow ... "She murmured fascinated with what was in front of her " Incredible, had never seen anything like you ..." 

"Ahm ... " Kai'sa murmured somewhat embarrassed. 

"Sorry," Sivir said, realizing that her shock was bothering her “But what are you really? You look human, but you do not look human at the same time. 

"It’s okay, I understand your surprise, I'm half human, half Voidling," she explained. "When I was just a child, my village was swallowed up by the Void and I was the only survivor, while trying to defend myself from a Void creature, one of them clung to me and grew up with me, becoming part of me”. 

"That's ... fascinating - Commented Sivir - Part of you being half human, half voidling, not the part of your village of course ... I'm sorry …" 

"It was a long time ago, so let's see the portal?" 

"Let's go." 

Kai'sa then began to guide Sivir to a more hidden place, still far from the village, it was inside a cave, which was quite dark inside, but the hybrid emitted a purple light from her hand giving light to the whole cave.  
"Come with me and don’t stay far from me" she warned, and Sivir followed her advice.  
A few minutes passed, and a great purple light was visible everywhere, a portal turned on the wall, and there came frightening grunts leaving the brunette slightly intimidated.  
"Do ’t get too close, the portal might try to swallow you and that would be a problem," Kai'sa said.  
"Right ..." Sivir murmured, approaching slightly from the portal, she had already seen many of these, but this one was definitely bigger than all she had ever seen “This portal is larger than normal, maybe it's because of that that doesn’t close like the others”.  
"I agree and it's because oh it’s size that such large creatures are coming out as well," she commented.  
"Have you tried to close it inside?" Sivir asked and Kai'sa looked at her“You live there right? 

"I live between the two worlds, protecting this world from the shadows of Void, but I live mostly here. But yes, I already tried to close it inside and it didn’t work - I answered - However I’m starting to think that there is something in this village or surroundings that is attracting the creatures of Void”. 

A brief silence between the two was felt, Sivir was thinking about the hybrid theory and she might be right, there was probably something in or near the village that was attracting them. 

“You may be right, that must be why this portal isn’t closing and the creatures are bigger”. 

Again there was a silence between them until it was broken by Kai’sa 

"You must return to the village, soon it will be dark and the creatures will come” 

"No, I'm going to wait here for them and kill them before they reach the village," Sivir said, clutching her Setaka. 

Kai'sa sighed at the other's stubbornness. 

"Okay, I'll stay with you," she decided. "But we'd better wait outside the cave, with the beasts coming out you can be swallowed by the portal." 

Sivir nodded and they both left the cave waiting outside. 

"Are you in this village just for the mission?" Or did you come for other reasons? Asked Kai'sa. 

"Actually I came to this village with the mission to kill you," she revealed. "Because the person who gave me this mission thought you were the leader of the beasts. But I quickly came to the conclusion that you are not, and in fact you are the reason why that village has not yet disappeared. 

Sivir heard a week laugh from the other: 

"People have always been like this to me, they judge by my appearance because they're afraid of me because I'm different, but I don’t care anymore, I'm clear of conscience because I'm helping them." She replied, Sivir could almost swear that voidling smiled as she said it and the brunette could not understand how the hybrid could be such a good person despite the contempt they gave her. 

"They’re coming" Kai'sa growled, and Sivir was confused, it was not dark yet, and she heard nothing until two creatures, larger than the night before, came out of the cave and began to growl at them. 

“They're huge!” Sivir commented, clutching her weapon. 

"Don’t worry, go for the one on the left." As soon as she said this, Kai'sa ran towards the creature on the right, throwing some missiles out of the strange platforms on her shoulders. 

Seeing this, Sivir tried to get the attention of the other creature and ran towards him as well, this creature had tentacles, and the brunette was trying to dodge the attacks of the creature but realized that was easier to dodge this creature than the other from the last night. 

She threw her weapon towards the creature and managed to cut off one of its tentacles, causing it to scream in pain. Without a tentacle and still complaining, Sivir was able to easily cut off the creature's head, causing it to fall to the ground and again turn to dust. She looked to the side and Kai'sa had already finished with the other creature, she approached Sivir and said: 

”It seems like today's work is done”. 

“Yeah, for today …" 

Kai'sa accompanied Sivir to the village, the brunette asked her where she was during the night and the other replied that she was standing by the portal to watch its movement. 

"Will we meet again tomorrow?" asked Kai'sa. 

"Yes, in the middle of the afternoon, I'm going to see if I find any library here, maybe I can fins some good information on the old books”. 

 

\------- 

Sivir walked around the village, trying to find some library or someone who knew more about the portals, but she didn’t find anything. 

She sighed, almost defeated, when she saw the woman in the cloak who worked at the inn, she thought it would be the ideal time to try to find out more about her as well. 

"Ahm, hello," Sivir said, approaching her. "I wanted to thank you for healing me yesterday," she said. 

She could not see the whole face of her, but she knew she was smiling. 

"You're welcome," she whispered to no one to hear. 

“You think you can help me? I'm looking for a library, or some place that has books about the Void” she Said. 

She was quiet for a few seconds: 

"Come with me" she murmured. 

She led them to a building on the other side of the village. When they entered, there was a young girl who seemed to work there. 

“Are you back Bokkie? Welcome! Oh, you bring company?" She seemed surprised. 

"Bokkie? Is that her name? "Thought Sivir. 

She shook her head and pointed to me. 

“Hi, my name is Taliyah, how can I help you? 

"Hi, my name is Sivir and I was looking for books that talked about the Void," she said. 

" I think I can help you, follow me." Taliyah gide them to a door and entered, giving them the sign to follow. She picked up a ladder and picked up five books that were at the top of the bookshelf “ I have more, but these specifically talk about Void creatures, portals and a few more things”. 

"Thank you, Taliyah," Sivir said. "I think these will be of great help”. 

The little girl smiled: 

"If you need anything else, just say it!" 

Sivir took the books to a table, picked up the first one there, and began to read. 

"Let me help you," said the other, now speaking a little louder because they were alone in that room. 

"Is Bokkie you name?" Sivir asked. 

"That's not my real name, it's just a name that the Taliyah decided to give me. My real name I forgot it a long time ago ". 

"I'm sorry, but Bokkie is a pretty name," she remarked, turning her eyes to the book and Bokkie did so too. 

They spent the rest of the day reading, Sivir discovered that within the void there were more than one hundred different species of voidlings and that they all had different characteristics going from their size to tentacles. The most important discovery she had made was that the voidlings could not gain direct access to the earth, the portals were not opened directly by the creatures, they were opened or randomly or they were opened through a spell cast by prophets and only they could keep it open and close them. The prophets could control the voidlings, all of them, and the only way to stop them is to kill them, only to hurt them does not work, because they regenerate quickly. 

Sivir put down the book and sighed, at least she had already found valuable information, at least to her knowledge and was suspecting that this was not a random portal, someone was keeping it open and they had to find out who. 

"Ah, sorry to interrupt," said a sweet voice. "But it's getting late and I have to close the library”. 

Sivir smiled at the little girl: 

"Sorry for the delay, these books were a great help," the younger one smiled at the brunette. "Maybe tomorrow I'll come back" 

She got up and left the room, followed by the other two. She thanked Taliyah again and left the building with Bokkie. 

"Thank you, Bokkie, for showing me the library." 

"I'm glad I helped you," she murmured. 

"I'm going to the inn, are you coming?" 

She nodded. 

"I want to help you," he murmured. "I'll do everything I can, I want to stop these attacks." 

Sivir felt the tone of desperation in her voice. 

"Okay, tomorrow if you want, you can come with me to the library again."


End file.
